enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
D199
D199 *'First Appearance:' **Stepney Makes an Entrance (cameo) **Redemption (not named) *'Friends:' **D261 **Walter Sliggs **Derek *'Enemies:' Everyone (except friends) *'Voiced By:' KnapfordHarbour D199 (nicknamed Spamcan) is a rude blue diesel that formerly worked on the Other Railway before being brought to Sodor by Walter Sliggs. Bio D199 arrived on Sodor with D7101, later known as Bear, during the time when the Flying Scotsman was also visiting. D199 was intent on abolishing steam-kind, beginning with the Main Line Engines, and made rude remarks about them before being shut up by 7101. However, he wound up getting a taste of his own fuel when he broke down while hauling a train of tankers and Henry had to take him away, but not before he was given the nickname "Spamcan" by the engines! He was returned to the Other Railway, while Bear was allowed to stay on Sodor. Some time later, Spamcan was once again passing through Sodor with a freight train bound for Tidmouth when he broke down near the repair shed where Derek was being fixed by Paul the Mechanic. Spamcan asked Derek to help out and "redeem" their kind. Derek agreed and the train was delivered to the station. After he was repaired, D199 was returned to the Other Railway. Spamcan has since returned to Sodor to shuttle materials for the Little Western Extension. He, along with D261, was recently bought by Walter Sliggs. Before the 2 were due to double-head a freight train, they were sabotaged by Ricky Mason and Walter Richards so Aura could send a message to Sliggs. The 2 crashed into the Mine Junction and almost destroyed the area. Sliggs and Aura met after the accident, and Aura destroyed Sliggs's refinery and threatened him so the tycoon would cooperate. Persona D199 is pompous and rude, and sides with the general belief amongst Diesels that steam engines are inferior to Diesel power. He does have a small amount of humility, however, which was shown by when he was able to ask Derek for help with his freight train. He is also willing to prove that diesels are much more than "Spamcans". In "Aura of Menace," he was shown to be not so bright, and after he and D261 crashed, he was confused when his partner started using large, offensive words towards him! Appearances *'Season 1:' **Stepney Makes an Entrance (cameo) **Redemption (not named) **Snow Blind (cameo) *'Season 2:' **Blunderbuss (deleted scene; cameo) **Swan Dive (cameo) **Aura of Menace **Henry and Kurt (cameo) **Swashbuckler (cameo) *'Season 3:' **Perhaps He's Got a Corset (cameo) **Logan Leaves his Mark (cameo) **Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (cameo) **Culdee Fell (cameo) **Derek and the Two Faced Engines (cameo) **Ice Breaker (cameo) *'Web Clips:' **Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return **Walter Sliggs - Meet the Characters! (does not speak) He will likely appear in Self-Fulfilling Prophecy. Trivia *D199's original model (only used in Season 1) was repainted by Tuckinator15 to make Bear. *He was going to appear in Blunderbuss with Winston and the Fat Controller but the scene was cut for unknown reasons. *In Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return, he was voiced by DieselD199. Gallery File:Diesel 199 and Winston.jpg|Winston, the Fat Controller and D199 in a deleted scene from Blunderbuss. File:SpamcanPullingOil.png|Spamcan pulling oil. File:The Refinery near Kellsthorpe with Diesel 199 and Diesel 261.jpg|D199 and D261 in the Refinery. File:Diesel 199 and Diesel 261.jpg|Bowler, Sliggs, and D199 in the Refinery. File:Barrow in Furness .jpg|D199 and Bear at Barrow-in-Furness. File:Screen Shot 2013-05-02 at 9.22.58 PM.png|D199, Derek, and an inspector. File:SpamcanFlashesBy.jpg File:AuraofMenace3.png|link=Aura of Menace File:AuraofMenace2.png|link=Aura of Menace File:AuraofMenace4.png|link=Aura of Menace File:AuraofMenace59.png|link=Aura of Menace File:AuraofMenace61.png|link=Aura of Menace File:AuraofMenace65.png|link=Aura of Menace File:AuraofMenace106.png|link=Aura of Menace File:AuraofMenace109.png|link=Aura of Menace File:D199 and Hiro and Henry.jpg DenDieselSpamcan.png Sliggs Diesel 199 261.jpg Bear Diesel 261.jpg Troublesome Vans.PNG|D199 with Patriot and the Troublesome Vans Category:Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Antagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Mainland Category:Other Railways Category:Male Characters Category:Railway Series Only